The Tournament of Heroes
by silence3
Summary: Young Link is a boy with exceptional strength.When he learns about a tournament, he is set and ready to go. However, a disturbance is lurking in the shadows, biding their time, waiting for the time to reveal itself...Chapter nine is up!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

The Tournament of Heroes

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Super Smash Brothers Melee or Nintendo.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Young Link heard a plane, so he looked up, because he loved to read the banners, it had a banner flying behind it that said, " Tournement of Heroes: $100 entry fee $1,000,000 reward," so he decided to enter.

He went to The Tower, where all entry forms for tournaments were, to enter. There, he saw everyone from Roy to Marth to Ness entering and thought, "Wow this is going to be tough," so he decided that he would train over the next few days.

So for the next three days before the tournament, Young Link trained with the sandbag, making up combos like the slamin' slash, where he slammed down on his opponent with his sword pointing downwards then do a three-hit cobo upward slash to send them veering left or right, whichever way he hit slashed with his sword last.

The day of the tournament had come at last, and as Young Link was on his way to the first round of the tournament, which was held in Hyrule castle, Link came up to him.

Link: I have come to eliminate you from the tournament

Young Link: What?

Link came charging at Young Link, who was surprised as ever…

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Authors not: this is my first fanfic, so don't expect anything special, but maybe I'll get better at writing as the story goes on.


	2. Chapter 2: Young Link vs Yoshi

The Tournament of Heroes

Authors note: Sorry the last chapter was so short; I'll try to make up for it in this chapter.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Last chapter: Link was charging Young Link and about to strike.

Back to this chapter: Young Link jumped up to avoid Link's attack, but Link jumped up and hit Young Link in the back of the leg. Then Young Link used the slamin' slash on him, sending him veering right, so he ran left, towards The Tower, where he could get to the Healing Center inside of it before The Tournament of Heroes.

When he got there he saw that not as many people were there as yesterday, with Pichu, Jigglypuff, and Pikachu not there, no doubt murdered by Link. He then went to the Healing Center to heal.

When Young Link was healed he went to the receptionist to see who his opponent was. She told him that his opponent was Yoshi. So he went to wait in The First Chamber until he was called.

When he was called he entered Hyrule Castle to find Yoshi already out and waiting for him. The announcer said, "Three, two, one," Yoshi got an egg ready, "Go," and with that, Yoshi threw the egg and the battle began.

Young Link dodged the egg and used the slammin' smash, sending him veering to the left. Then he got a bomb out and threw it at Young Link, but he threw an egg at the bomb just in time and it made a small explosion right in front of him. Then Young Link shot a flurry of flaming arrows at Yoshi, then he threw his boomerang, and with Yoshi trying to avoid the arrows, he got him square in the nose and sent him flying off the screen, he had won.

He left the stage and went back to the lobby, to find Link waiting for him.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Authors note: I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, I promise I'll make up for it in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: A Newfound Enemy

The Tournament of Heroes 3

Authors note: I promised that I'd make this one a long chapter, so here it is!

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Last chapter: Young Link came back to the lobby from his match with Yoshi to find Young Link waiting for him.

This chapter: Young Link saw everyone in a heap in one corner of the room, but saw that they were still breathing.

Young Link: What do you want this time?

Link: I've come to ask for a partnership with you. You help me win the tournament and I'll give you half of the prize money.

Young Link: I'd never kill innocent people!

Young Link charges Link, trying to stab him, but he easily dodges.

Link: I've gained the power of darkness, now you can't even touch me.

Young Link makes slashes at him with his sword, but Link dodges all of them. Link charges Young Link and stabs him in the chest, Young Link yelled out in pain.

Link: If you do not join me, I'll kill you.

Young Link: I'll join you.

But Young Link already had a plan, he would gain his trust and when he was healed, he'd surprise him with multiple blows.

Link: First you need to be cured, you can't fight with that wound, the more you fight the quicker it will kill you.

After Young Link was healed from his wound, he attacked Link, but it seemed that Link was only a bit surprised, as he dodged most of them, but one of his wounds that he got were so deep, that Young Link could see that he was only a robot.

Link: I may only be a robot, but I can still kill you.

Link then makes several slashes at Young Link, but surprisingly, he dodged all of them, he was even surprised at himself.

Link: You must be the one that I was warned about by The Master, but no matter.

Link then shot an arrow into Young Link's head, making him unconscious.

In the middle of darkness…

Young Link woke up, but didn't open his eyes, because he heard voices. One of them he recognized as Link's voice, but he did not know the others.

Link: I have brought him to you, Master.

: Very good Link, you have done well, you will be greatly rewarded.

Link: What should we do with him?

: I've told you a thousand times that we need to see what Master Hand wants with him.

Young Link's thoughts: So Master Hand is behind all of this.

Those were his final thoughts before drifting out of consciousness again.

When Young Link woke up he opened his eyes. He saw that he was in the Congo Jungle, seeing trees everywhere, but no one was around. Then, he heard a voice.

: So, you have woken up.

Young Link recognized the voice as Link's.

Link: If you escape this jungle, you may go, The Master has no need for you anymore, you are pond scum to him now.

Young Link knew that he shouldn't escape the jungle yet; he had to find out where Link and the mysterious guy's hideout was.

So he searched, and searched, and searched some more but never found anything even slightly suspicious. Then he heard a noise that sounded like a low hum. He went over to it and saw a big building, so big that he didn't know how he missed it before, but there were holes in the ground and dirt that looked like it was dug up and badly patted back down. So he climbed up a tree, but found a weird rock looking guy with a tiki mask on.

Tiki guy: Boom shaka boom shaka boom shaka laka laka!

Young Link had no idea what he said, but suddenly the leaves on the tree grew larger and curled up so that he and the tiki guy were surrounded except for a small opening at the top of the leaves to escape. Young Link only knew that he had to get out somehow, but didn't know how to, then the walls suddenly had slime on them that looked slippery. Then he knew that he first had to kill the tiki guy when the tiki guy charged him.

The tiki guy suddenly had a spear in his hand and was trying to stab Young Link, but Young Link kept dodging. Then the tiki guy got angry because he couldn't hit him and suddenly grew two more arms and became huge. He was so huge that he was only inches from the top of the leaves. Then he started trying to stomp on Young Link, but Young Link pointed his sword up so that he could stab him in the foot, but as soon as the tiki guy's foot hit the sword, it vanished, Young Link was so surprised that he was almost squished, but in the nick of time he dodge rolled out of the way. Then he noticed that in the tiki guy's mask there was a hole in the mouth. Young Link knew that he should see if the tiki guy would blow up if he threw a bomb in the hole. So he did a double jump, but he couldn't jump high enough to even throw the bomb into the hole, and ended up get smacked into the wall, and got incased in slime. Young Link then found that he could slide around quickly because of the slime, and got a plan.

Young Link slid around and around the arena, encasing the floor in slime. So when the tiki guy tried stomping on him, he nearly fell, but always caught himself just in time. But when the whole floor had slime on it, he fell right into the wall, but surprisingly, it didn't break. Young Link almost got kicked because of it, but when he was about to be kicked, he did a double jump onto his foot and tried making his way to the hole. He got a bomb out and dodged the spear that the tiki guy was trying to stab him with. He got to the torso, the neck, and when he got to the chin, he threw the bomb, aiming for the hole. The tiki guy thrusted his spear at the bomb, but missed and the bomb went into the hole. Then the tiki guy started to get small, and he kept getting smaller and smaller until he disappeared. Now link tried blowing up the wall, but to no prevail. Then he saw his sword where the tiki guy vanished and picked it up. He thought that it must've been absorbed by the tiki guy for some extra power. He then tried smashing the wall with that. But it also didn't work. Then Young Link noticed something on the hilt of his sword, it was the tiki guy's mask, but it was small and barely visible. So Young Link thought for a few minutes and figured that this was the source of the tiki guy's power, but he also figured that it would not be as powerful because it was so small. So he focused on it giving him strength, and smashed the wall, it broke!

Now he could put his plan to getting into the building to action. He tied a rope to one of his arrows and shot it at a tree. Then he swung from the rope and landed in front of the door.

Young Link tried opening the door, even though he knew that it'd probably be locked, and it was. So he searched close by, trying not to get too close the dug up dirt, and tripped, he fell on a rock but it was soft and it jutted into the ground, the door had opened!

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Authors note: It might not be as long as some of you readers have read, but I didn't want to drag out Young Link in the building because it would get off topic, and don't worry, I didn't forget about the tournament or the people, I'll get back to that in a chapter or two…


	4. Chapter 4: Defeating Two of Four

The Tournament of Heroes

Authors note: Last chapter wasn't very long, but now I have an idea of how long it will look on the site, so my goal is 10 pages.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Last chapter: Young Link was about to walk into the building after defeating the tiki guy.

This chapter:

Young Link opened the door; expecting to see a ton of machinery, but just saw a huge, empty room. The walls, ceiling, and floor were blue, and the ceiling looked about 50 feet above from where he was. The only thing he saw was a silver elevator on the opposite end of the room with what looked like a card slot on the side of it. Then he noticed a small container on the corner to the left of the elevator.

So he started to walk towards the container, hoping to find a card of some sort inside of it, but when he took his first step in, the part of the ceiling that he was just under dropped. Young Link dodge rolled out of the way quickly, hoping not to get squashed, but then the spot where he dodge rolled was almost pummeled upon. This kept going until he got to the container. When he got to it, the part of the ceiling that was about to hit him suddenly stopped, and it and the rest of the parts of the ceiling started to go to their original positions. When he opened the container, he saw a tiny marshmallow, but it had a face, and it looked mad.

Suddenly it jumped out of the container and started thrusting out bits of marshmallow at him and bringing it back to him. Young Link threw it off of his face, but it just kept charging at him and thrusting. Young Link tried hitting him with his sword, but almost every time he missed, but when he did hit him, he just seemed to absorb the blow. Eventually he stomped on him, but then the marshmallow picked him up and threw him at the wall. Then Young Link had idea; he could get huge and stomp on it. So he focused his power on the tiki mask on his sword and grew three more arms and got really big. Now he stomped on it, but it still wasn't phased by it. Then Young Link tried to attack it with his arms, but that didn't work either. Then he had a plan, he ate the marshmallow. Then he started to go back to his original size. He also saw a card where the marshmallow was before he picked it up, so it took it and put it in the card slot for the elevator.

The elevator was like a hotel elevator; it had flower wallpaper, wooden logs cut flat pushed together with one on top, and was playing cheap elevator music.

There was only one button labeled, "Top," so he pressed it. The elevator jerked upwards. It just seemed to keep going and going forever. As he reached the halfway point ((even though he didn't know that it was the halfway point)) he saw the marshmallow guy on the other side of the hilt on his sword. He wondered what this one would do, so he focused his mind on it. He suddenly got smaller. He was happy that he was small because he got to the top, and when the door opened two people were there, Link and someone surrounded by shadows.

: What the?

Link: must've been a glitch, I'll have it fixed a soon as possible Bowser.

Bowser: How many times have I told you to call me master!

Link: Sorry Master

Link walked over to a button on the side of the elevator and pressed it closing the doors and sending it back down, but just as the doors were about to close, Young Link leaped in front of them.

Bowser: Now we can carry on with our plans.

Link: Yes Master.

Bowser: I hope you didn't forget like you usually do…dumb robots

Link: What was that?

Bowser: Nothing, nothing at all.

Link: So yes, I remember, first we have the Young Link replica kill Young Link, then we can carry on with our plans to have robots take over the world! Maniacal laughter by the two of them, but I still don't get why we let Young Link go.

Bowser: I told you that the Young Link replica is waiting for him at the edge of this jungle, so he can kill him.

Link: Now let's celebrate! Can we?

Bowser: Gives a surprisingly caring laugh, sure.

So they went through a door hidden in the shadows and Young Link let himself return to his original form. He then pressed the button to go back down to the first floor so he could discover the mystery behind the Young Link Replica. The only thing that he knew, as he thought on his way down, was that he must be a robot, and with it, Bowser, the apparent Link Replica, and Master Hand could control the world, making it infested with robots controlled by them.

When he reached the bottom and left the building, he found the Young Link replica waiting for him.

Young Link Replica: I got tired of waiting, so I've decided to come to you.

Young Link: What do you want from me?

Young Link Replica: To kill you of course, but not here. There are too many eyes watching, he paused and shifted his eyes. You will die at the end of the jungle.

With that, he ran off. Young Link followed him, being careful not to fall into the trap that had still lain there, looking around to see what he meant when he said there were too many eyes, but saw nothing. He just kept following the Young Link Replica, until his replica stopped in front of a clearing.

Young Link Replica: You die here.

Stage: Congo Jungle.

Young Link started to battle it out with his replica, they were mostly matched, but the replica was a robot, so he was a little more experienced.

Young Link tried stabbing his replica, but the Young Link Replica dodged each one a slashed at his leg.

Young Link's thoughts: Why is it always in the leg?

He saw a barrel fall and picked it up to throw at him, but the replica smashed it over him, and a bomb blew him up and sent him flying, but he landed in the mysterious floating barrel and shot himself back onto the stage. Miraculously, a heart gently floated onto the stage so Young Link picked it up and was instantly cured. He then pulled out a bomb and starting running after his replica. The bomb hit and he stabbed him three times in the same spot, cutting most of his wires.

Young Link Replica I may not be able to move my hands, but I'll still kill you!

Young Link stabbed him some more, knowing that his replica couldn't slash him back.

Young Link Replica: I'll still kill yooouuuuuuu.

The Young Link Replica faded out and Young Link slashed at him more so that he was only a few bits of machinery and threw him off the stage.

Back to opening:

Young Link then went back to The Tower to tell everyone about what he had found out, but when he got there, he found everyone gone. So he decided to go back to the Congo Jungle to find out what happened to them.

Back to the Congo Jungle:

When he got in front of the elevator, since he didn't have the card anymore, he made himself big with the tiki mask and crumpled the elevator to a tiny square, then used the marshmallow to turn tiny and climbed up the rope to the top. It was a long climb, but eventually he made it. He then turned big, but just as he was about to fall, he destroyed the door, turned back to normal size, and climbed up. He saw that everyone was there! Even the supposedly dead Pichu, Pikachu, and jigglypuff. ((Yay for those three character fans!)) Bowser and Link were also there, but he did not see Mario.

Young Link: What are you guys doing here?

He got no reply.

Link: Hah! They're just replicas.

Bowser smacked him in the back of the head.

Bowser: You idiot! You're not supposed to tell him the plan! Dumb replica

Link: I am not dumb!

Young Link: So you are a replica.

Bowser: …

Link: Yes, I'm a replica, and I'm proud of it! I'm much better than that suck up of a guy that you call Link.

Young Link: He is not a suck up! Okmaybealittle but at least he's not a crybaby!

Link Replica: I do not cry!

Young Link: You will be when I'm through with you!

Young Link charged the Link Replica, but a wall suddenly appeared between Young Link and the rest of them.

Link Replica: If you want to fight me, then prove yourself. Defeat every one of these replicas, one by one, so you'll feel slow and steady pain!

Young Link: Fine, who's first?

Link Replica: We'll go by experience, Jigglypuff, you're up!

The wall opened up so that the Jigglypuff Replica could walk through, then it quickly closed again.

Jigglypuff replica: I shall destroy you.

Secret stage: Jigglypuff Floats

Suddenly, Young Link and Jigglypuff were on a float that nonsurprisingly, shaped like Jigglypuff. ((Please note that this stage is like the Poké Floats stage, but with Jigglypuff floats.

The Jigglypuff Replica ran at Young Link, so he started to slash her, but she kept shielding. He just kept slashing at the Jigglypuff Replica's shield until it broke and she went flying off the stage.

Link Replica: No matter, Pichu, you're up.

Again a place in the bricks opened up for the Pichu Replica to walk into the room to bring him to a stage to fight in.

Pichu Replica: Time for you to die.

Secret stage: Electro City

Young Link and the Pichu Replica were on an electric field with electric walls around them. Behind them they could see a city that was also made out of electricity. There was only a gap in the top of the stage.

The Pichu Replica shot a bolt of lightning at Young Link and yelled in pain, slightly shocking himself. Young Link dodged the bolt of lightning and did the combo that he created in his match with Yoshi, the explosive distraction. He shot a flurry of arrows at the Pichu Replica and then threw a bomb at him. Most of the arrows hit, as he was still in pain from the shock he tried to hit Young Link with, and the bomb hit. The Pichu Replica went flying left and right. He flew between the two walls, going slowly up towards the top. Young Link was getting tired of waiting for him to reach the top so he threw a bomb up. It hit Pichu and sent him flying upwards off the stage.

Link Replica: Pickachu, it's your turn.

Pickachu Replica: Pika pika.

Secret stage: Subway Train

Young Link looked around and saw that he was in a subway train. There was a table with dull magazines on it, handrails, and a line of chairs, with some gaps for doors.

The Pickachu Replica sent him a lot of thunder, and it nearly hit him. He started to charge the replica, and stabbed him once, then he very quickly took out a bomb and stuffed it in the hole, blowing up the Pickachu Replica.

Link Replica: Fine, but now you must face Mr. Game and Watch

Mr. Game and Watch Replica: Bleep bleep.

Not so secret stage: The retro place ((I forget what it's called, sorry I'm so cheap lol))

They were then in the retro stage, with the two houses on the edges, the disappearing and reappearing platform, and the occasionally falling objects.

The Mr. Game and Watch Replica threw some bacon at Young Link but he dodged them and shot and arrow at him, it hit him straight in the stomach and he keeled over in pain, then Young Link slashed his neck and he was shut down.

Link Replica: don't screw up this one!

Peach Hachya!

Not so secret stage: Princess Peach's castle.

Young Link and the Peach Replica were on Princess Peach's Castle's roof, with a few platforms. The Peach Replica threw a turnip at him, but he dodged at hit the blue switch that had just appeared. Two blocks appeared, one had a question mark on the front of it, showing that an item was in it so Young Link hit it and a beam sword fell out on top of the block so he picked it up and threw it at the Peach Replica, and the beam part sliced her and she crumpled down in a heap.

Link: Growling Captain Falcon, and every one else! Except Doctor Mario.

Not so secret stage: Battlefield

Young Link: Uh-oh.

Captain Falcon came down with a Falcon Kick, but Young Link dodged, but right as he finished dodge rolling Kirby changed into a 1,000-ton block and came down on him. He connected and sent Young Link flying, but he thrust out his grapple hook and hung from the bottom of the stage. He wrapped the rope around his waist and shot homing explosive arrows at everyone on top of the stage, blowing them to bits.

Link Replica: Fine, you have almost proven yourself, but you won't beat Doctor Mario!

Doctor Mario Replica: I'll give you the worst virus you ever had!

Secret stage: The Doctor's office

Young Link and the Doctor Mario Replica were then, unsurprisingly, in a doctor's office. It had a vase of flower, a receptionist's desk, and more dull magazines on a coffee table.

The Doctor Mario Replica shot virus capsules at Young Link and many of them hit him, giving him a bad cold. Young Link then got mad and tried stabbing him, but he got tired before he even reached him and the Doctor's replica punched him in the back after swerving him around with his cape. Then Young Link stepped away from him and used the exploding distraction on him, sending him crashing into the receptionist's desk, but before he got up, Young Link used the slammin' slash on him, sending him flying into the doctor's office, straight through the door. Young Link then followed him and drank the cure for his cold before stabbing the Doctor Mario Replica three times, annihilating him.

Link Replica: You now have the ability to fight me, so bring it on!

They fought right there as soon as the brick wall went back into the floor. Young Link saw a button next to the Young Link Replica and thought that it must be used to raise and lower the floor, so as he ran toward it he dodged the Link Replica's attack and hit him onto where the brick wall was. Then he pressed the button and the Link Replica was crushed. He kept raising and lowering it until he was completely destroyed, when he walked over to kick him to make sure he was gone, he saw that there was water in his eyes. Then he noticed that Bowser was gone.

There was only one door in the room, so he went through it. He did not see Bowser however, but a maze, and he was floating. There was mostly open floor, but there was also trash. He also couldn't move until he hit a wall or something else, and there was a door on the other side of him, but up a little too. So he went right, down, left, up, left, up, down, left, up, and right and could float through the door.

When he got to the other side of the door he could stand and found that Bowser was in a chair finishing a talk with Master Hand through a television.

Bowser: He has arrived.

Master hand: Ok, you know what to do.

Bowser: Yes, my Lord.

The television screen turned off and Bowser swiveled around in the chair to face Young Link.

Bowser: First, let's get something clear. I am also a replica.

Young Link: So what does that make a difference to me?

Bowser: I just want you to know that, so when I kick your ass you'll know that robots rule over all!

Secret Stage: Bowser's Castle

They were then in a throne room, but it didn't have walls or a ceiling, and they were on a pad floating on hot magma.

Bowser: You die here!

He then charged Young Link and breathed fire at him, but Young Link dodge rolled around him and cut off his tail. He suddenly turned tiny. So Young Link turned huge with the tiki mask and blew him into the magma with his breathe. But then Bowser suddenly grew huge and was covered in magma. They were both about the same size, but Bowser was bigger. Then Young Link used the tiki mask to turn himself even bigger, and used the slammin' slash on Bowser, sending him flying out of the top of the volcano.

Then they were back in the room where Bowser was talking to Master Hand over the television. Young Link then had a tail wrapped around his sword just above where the hilt was. So he focused his mind on it, wondering what it would do, and he felt heat inside of him, so he opened his mouth and breathed out fire. He found a web sort of thing blocking a door. So he breathed fire on it to weaken it and slashed it with his sword, and it broke.

He walked through to find Master Hand waiting for him.

Master Hand: I didn't expect you to get this far.

Young Link: Why not? I'm pretty powerful you know. He smiled.

Master Hand: I know, he turned around to face him, but not powerful enough to defeat me! Soon, robots will control the world!

Young Link then knew that Master Hand was a robot too, and that, as every other replica, he must defeat him, too.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Authors note: Almost ten full pages! In 10………………………….9………………………….8………………………………….7…………………………………………………….6…………………………………………….5…………………………………………………….4…………………………………………………………….3………………………………………………………………….2…………………………………………………………….1…………..Woot woot! Yay I reached my goal! A little Spam to get there, but woot woot! Lol. Oh and sorry about the title on the page changing each chapter, it should be fixed now.


	5. Chapter 5: Getting to the Leader

The Tournament of Heroes

Authors note: I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've updated, I've just been a bit busy.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Last chapter: Young Link beat Bowser and gained the power to breathe fire. He used it to get into the next room and found the Master Hand Replica waiting for him.

Back to this chapter:

Not so secret stage: Battlefield

Young Link looked around and found that he was strangely in the Battlefield stage instead of Final Destination that Master Hand usually fought people in.

Young Link's thoughts: Then again, he's a replica.

There was the super-cool background and the three platforms that you can jump on. They could also jump higher than usual.

The Master Hand Replica shot lasers from his fingers so Young Link stood under one of the platforms to dodge it and shot three flaming arrows at him. It hit the Master Hand Replica's fingertips and he cried out in pain. Then he could only shoot lasers out of two of his fingers. Then the replica swiped his hand across the stage, almost Smacking Young Link but he jumped up to dodge the attack. Then the Master Hand Replica used the rocket move on Young Link, but again he dodged it by jumping. Now it was Young Link's turn to deal some damage. He shot three homing explosive arrows at him and shot his fingers that could still shoot out lasers from them and all of his fingers crumpled down, revealing the two little slits on the top of them. Young Link suspected that those were his eyes because they kept opening and closing. The third arrow hit one of them and the replica cried out in pain once again. The Master Hand Replica then almost crumpled to the ground, but hovered just above it. So Young Link turned small and jumped on the replica. Then he attacked the other eye with his sword. The Master Hand Replica then fainted on the ground and Young Link turned big. Then he picked up and swung the replica around and around and threw him off the stage, winning the fight.

Master Hand: Lord…I…have………failed…………you.

Young Link then noticed that there were two eye slits on a part of his sword where there was a gap where Bowser's tail was. So he focused his power on it and shot lasers from his eyes at the door he had come in from.

Young Link thought about what Master Hand said and figured that there must be someone else behind everything. He also figured that he must be a replica as well. So he searched for another way out. The only thing in the room besides the door he came through and bits and pieces of the Master Hand Replica was a big screen, like a movie screen. So Young Link started to look around over there and saw a little piece of curtain below it. He pulled it back to reveal a small door. So he crawled through it to be in a very large room, even larger than the first floor and it had a dome top that was gold with a pipe going up the middle of it.

At the bottom of this pipe was an elevator so he went up to it and pressed the only button, which was red.

The elevator jerked forward. When Young Link got to the top he saw a really long hallway with some different turns and thought that he must be in a maze.

So Young Link went forward, and as soon as he stepped off the elevator it went back down.

Young Link's thoughts: Well that's helpful, now I don't have an escape route if anything happens.

He didn't want to have to get through the whole maze so he just started blasting the walls into oblivion with his laser eyes.

Eventually Young Link could see a door in a corner of the room so he walked through it and found that he was in another maze, but the walls were steel instead of just blue like in the last room. Young Link tried to use his laser eyes on the walls, but there was only a scorch mark were he shot it, and not even a dent was left. Then he tried his fire breath and the wall started to melt away. He kept dong this until he found two doors at the other end of the room. One of them was green and the other was red. Young Link thought for a moment and figured that it must be the red door because that was the color of the elevator door button. He found himself in another maze. This time, however, the walls were neither blue nor steel, but bricks. He tried his laser eyes and fire breath, but they only left scorch marks, but the lasers shot a tiny chip off. Young Link then turned huge and punched the wall, it broke. Young Link then thought, as he was punching and kicking the walls, that the mazes kept getting more and more physical. Eventually, Young Link came to three doors that were next to each other. One had a picture of a fireball, the second one had a sword, and the last door had a picture of a young Zelda on it, Young Link's true love.

Young Link thought about the mazes that he had been through. The first maze he used his lasers, so it must be for the young Zelda because his fire could be the fireball and the sword could be him punching and kicking through this maze.

Lasers did not seem like something Zelda would like, young or grown up, so he knew that that must not be the right door. Then he had it down to two doors, which could both be the right answer. So he thought that it must be the one with the sword because it's more physical and this was the more physical maze. He almost went through the door when he saw a projector to his left.

Young Link smashed it and the doors had different pictures on them. The one that had a young Zelda on it turned into a brown ball-shaped ((not in the wrong way)) monster with two eyes. The one with the sword on it and the one with the fireball on it swapped positions. So Young Link went through the one with the sword and found himself in a room with stairs going up to another floor and another set coming from above right where he was standing. He could also just walk straight through. There were torches lit on either the top or the bottom. Young Link thought that the torches seemed like a light to the right way, so he went through the door with the torch lit and was burned by fire on the other side and tossed backwards. So he kept going through the doors without going into the ones with the torches lit. Then Young Link found himself in a room full of frozen piranhas with legs.

Young Link figured that whoever led the replicas knew he couldn't beat him. So he walked into the door on the other side of the room to find…

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Authors note: This will probably be the biggest cliffhanger for this whole story I will ever write. Oh and read and review! ((Even though you already read it if you got to here lol))


	6. Chapter 6: Defeating the leader

The Tournament of Heroes

Authors note: The only thing that I can really think of saying this time is read and review. Sorry that I can't think of anything else to say lol. If you have any ideas for me for things to say in the beginning authors note, then review! I have a one-tract mind lol. ((Review review review lol))

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Last chapter: Young Link got to the next room and figured out that the leader of the replicas must be a replica.

Back to this chapter:

When Young Link walked through the door he saw statues of the Mario Replica! Gasp at the end of the long room there was Mario, but instead of his golden cape being hidden, it was out in the open.

Mario Replica: So, you have finally tracked me down. Yes, I am the leader of the replicas! On my say so, they would crush you!

Young Link: Too late, I already destroyed them.

Mario Replica: OH, so you think. At my command they will rise from destruction, and each time they rise, they are more powerful!

Young Link: Well, they won't be able to rise if I defeat you!

Mario Replica: You can't kill me, I'm indestructible!

Young Link: We'll see about that!

Young Link charges the Mario Replica, but he uses some unknown force to throw him into one of the statues. The statue crumbles on top of Young Link.

The replica starts to walk away, but Young Link slowly and quietly walks out of the rubble and fires an exploding arrow at him. The Mario Replica senses it and uses the same unknown force to duplicate the arrow into ten and throws them back to Young Link. Than the Mario Replica smashes the rest of the statues into the rubble until each statue is crushed into a huge pile of stone, with Young Link on the bottom. Not the bottom of the rubble, however, as just before the explosive arrows hit and the statues smashed there, a hole opened up in the floor and Young Link fell onto a soft mattress, and he turned unconcious.

Young Link groggily woke up to find all of his wounds healed, but no one around to show who healed him, or so he thought. The room was in complete darkness except for a hole in the ceiling above him of light, so he couldn't see that there was a man standing just beyond the light so he couldn't be seen. Seeing Young Link waking up, he quickly left making almost no sound at all.

Young Link moved everything to make sure he was all right. Then he got up and started to look around. He found a torch and a ditch full of fire next to him, there was also food next to the fire, so he ate all of the food, lit the torch, and started to look for a way out.

Just beyond the darkness, there was a door so Young Link went through it. On the other side of it was a really long hallway, so long that he couldn't see the end.

Young Link's thoughts: Not a LONG hallway.

He groans and starts walking.

One million yards later, he reaches the end, but he is so exhausted that he collapses and falls asleep. When he wakes up, he is in a room full of light. It was exactly like the other room with the bed, except there was a dark hole in the middle and the outside was light.

Again, there was a fire and food, but no torch. He figured that was because he was in a room of light. The weird thing about the room was that there wasn't a door on the outside, so he had no idea how he got in, But the boy in the red cap floating ((Yes, floating, it will be explained in a minute)) knew, he teleported him there, and with that he dove down into the hole at the bottom of the circle of darkness.

Young Link was even hungrier than last time because he had walked so much, and was happy that there was also an extra fish along with the other food. When he was done, he decided to look for a way out, and since before he was looking for the opposite of where he started, he walked into the dark circle, and fell into the hole. But instead of falling, he glided down onto a platform.

There were no walls, and the platform seemed to drop down forever. There were two doors on opposite side of the circular platform that was neon green. The door to Young Link's right was yellow, while the one on his left was black. On the yellow door in black capital letters, it read: **LIGHT**. On the black door in yellow capital letters, it read: **Darkness**. Under light there were more words that read: **Light, come through this door to learn light magic and battle the replicas. **Under darkness there were words that read: **Darkness, come through this door to learn dark magic and battle the rebels.**

Young Link still didn't know who the rebels were, and he knew that he had to find his friends that were captured and probably killed by their own replicas, so he went through the yellow door.

As soon as he was through the door, the door slammed shut, and he heard a click.

Young Link's thoughts: Locked.

The room that he was in was in complete darkness and he couldn't see his hand when he put it right in front of his face.

: You must learn to control the light inside of you to block out of the darkness.

The voice came from above.

Young Link: What do you mean, and who are you?

: All will be revealed in due time, for now, just try to push forward the light in your heart, and don't worry, there aren't any enemies in here, it's just you and me.

Young Link would have seen him in the ceiling an a little glass dome had there been light, but there wasn't, and as he thought about it he found the corner, laid down, and fell asleep.

The only thing that Young Link thought about while he was asleep, or dreamt about, was finding a way to pull out his true light and lighten the room so he could see whoever it was that was in the ceiling.

When he woke up, Young Link found that the room was full of light. When he looked up, he saw a small glass dome in the ceiling, but no one was inside it. The walls were all white, and on one side of the room was the yellow door and on the opposite wall there was a plain, brown door with a crystal knob. Young Link walked through this door and found himself in a spherical room that was all white. In the middle of the room there were light arrows, but when he walked towards them he walked downwards, because he was in a sphere. Then he used the cool grapple hook, the one the had a chain and not the one with the rope, to drop onto them, but when he got to the top, a dark hole appeared and took his cool grapple hook thing. When he fell to the bottom, he used his rope grapple hook to swing into it. Again, when he was nearly their, another dark hole took it, but this time Young Link was ready, he took the leaf, hovered over to the arrows, and took them. As soon as he took them, he started floating towards the bottom of the room. When he got there, a mysterious voice spoke to him.

: To get out of this room, you must use the light inside of your heart and those light arrows to find the dark holes and shoot them to kill them.

Young Link had no idea how he was going to find them because they disappeared when they took his things, but all the same, he just kept thinking that they would show up, then, suddenly, his heart started to glow a bright yellow and the dark holes appeared again. When they did, Young Link shot them down and they fell to the floor.

When they fell to the floor, they turned into to giant blocks, only they were made of darkness, and they started to shoot balls of darkness at him with their hands, but before they hit him, Young Link shot a light arrow at each of them and when they collided the light arrows returned to him and the dark balls vanished. Then they started running after him, so he threw a few bombs at them, but nothing happened. When they got up to him, they started beating on him, but eventually he slowly got his bow and light arrows and shot a flurry of them at both of the dark enemies, then they staggered back and fell onto the ground, so Young Link shot one more arrow at each of their necks and they vanished in a puff of black smoke, then the light arrows returned to him. Once all of the smoke had vanished, a door opened on a side of the wall.

When Young Link went to the other side, he was in a room that was all dark and a little circle of light coming form the ceiling in the middle with his stuff there, so he took them back. The man standing just beyond the darkness behind a mirror spoke to him.

: Now, you are almost ready to defeat the evil Mario Replica, but first you must fully awaken your light and learn how to control it.

Now even if Young Link knew how to control his light and looked around, he wouldn't have seen the birdman because this was a special mirror, it was a small box with mirrors on all sides except the top so the person could get to the outside of it, hopefully without being seen. When anyone looked at it from the outside, they would only see their reflection.

Young Link: I'm ready for the next challenge.

: Ok, for this challenge, you must jump up while standing in the middle of the circle of light and let it take you to where you shall meet your final challenge to fully awaken your light.

So Young Link went into the middle of the circle of light and jumped up. As soon as he jumped up, he started flying through a little circle of light. As he saw glimpses of things, he saw someone with a red cap on and he thought of who it would be, but stopped thinking about it when he was suddenly dropped in the new room.

In this room, there were again statues of the Mario Replica in the room, only this time there were a ton of them, like thirty or something like that when there were only about ten last time.

In the middle of the room, was the Mario Replica, only he was all dark and Young Link knew that this was his test.

Dark Mario Replica: Defeat me, and you shall awaken your true light, but I doubt you'll be able to kill me, as I have unlocked my own darkness!

With that, the Dark Mario Replica show a beam of darkness at Young Link, so he shot three light arrows at it, it thinned out a bit, but still hit him. The impact was so huge that the floor shook beneath them and broke. When they landed, they were in a room that was all dark, like the room for the first challenge.

Dark Mario Replica: How can you beat me if you can't see me?

Young Link: Like this!

As soon as he said it, Young Link started to think about the room being full of light and how it would look, then the room brightened up and Young Link's heart began to glow even brighter. Feeling it this time, he focused on sending a beam of light from his hand like the Dark Mario Replica did, only a beam of light. As he thought of it he put up his hand to the replica and it started to glow, then a ball of light was shot at him. Before it could hit him, he shot the huge beam through his hand again through the ball and directly at Young Link, and with him almost fully controlling his light, he turned twenty of his explosive arrows into light explosive arrows and a bomb into a light bomb. Then he used the explosive distraction on him, only with light moves, so he decided to then call it the light of destruction. The explosive light arrows destroyed the beam, the bomb hit the Mario Replica, and then Young Link decided to turn his Master Sword into a Master Sword of Light, then he started stabbing the Dark Mario Replica and killed him. Once he killed him, his heart turned a gold color and he could take control of his light completely. Also, the Dark Mario Replica vanished in a puff of dark purple smoke. Then, a statue to his right moved aside to reveal a secret passage so Young Link walked through it.

At the end of the passage, Young Link found a door, so he went through it. On the other side, he was in another maze that was all dark.

: This is the last maze that you need to go through, at the end, you will find a circle of light that you will again teleport through to ambush the Mario Replica. We will be watching, and when the time is right, we will reveal ourselves and aid you.

The voice came through the ceiling, but he couldn't see who was speaking. Even if there was light, he wouldn't be able to see because the short kid was standing above a circle with holes in it on the floor above, the holes so he could be heard. So Young Link brightened the room with the light in his heart and started through the maze. He knew that he wouldn't be able to break through them because the walls were made of pure light that didn't give off a glow. Eventually, he came to a door that slid up and down a case like thing with designs on it that came from the ceiling. There were two switches in front of it.

Young Link's thoughts: I wouldn't be able to get through this unless I was two people.

Then he thought for a moment and decided he would try to clone himself. So he focused on a clone standing next to him and he was encased in light that he could see through. Then, a body of pure light stood next to him that looked exactly like him. Young Link wanted to see if it was a full clone and it could attack things so he tried to telepathically tell it to hit the door with his sword and his clone hit it and a hard clunk could be heard, showing that it was a full light clone. Then he told his clone to step on a switch and Young Link stood on the other one. Then, the door opened. Young Link fused the clone with him and he turned back to his original color. Then, he walked through the door. After awhile, he came to a thick mass of dark purple smoke. He knew that something bad would probably happen if he touched I as he was, so he thought about how he was encased in light when he got a light clone and light encased him, but there wasn't a clone beside him. Then, he walked through the smoke and saw another one of those sliding doors, only with three switches. So Young Link focused on two other light clones instead of one and they appeared beside them. Young Link told his clones to stand on two switches while he stood on the other one. The door opened and he had his clones fuse with him. He kept meeting doors until he could summon eight light clones of himself. Young Link then kept going and found a wall of darkness, like the walls around him, only of darkness. Young Link thought that the beam of darkness that the Dark Mario Replica used would be strong enough to break down the wall if he used light, so he put out his hand towards the wall and thought about sending a beam of light from his hand, and a beam of light came from his hand and crashed through the wall. On the other side of the wall, Young Link thought he was going to faint with what he saw. On the other side, there were one hundred switches to step on to make a foot thick, golden, jail-like door at the back of the wall slide upwards to show the way to the room where the circle of light was. Young Link thought that ninety-nine clones of himself would be to many to make appear at once, so he went by tens. He also thought it would be a good idea to practice making the clones appear where he wanted them to. So he went by tens to control each clone and make them land on the switches going left and right on the rows. Ten minutes later, all of the switches were pushed and the golden door slid upwards to reveal the room with the circle of light in it. Young Link fused with his clones and jumped into the circle of light. When he was fully teleported, he was in a room that had the Mario Replica in it.

The room again had statues of him, but it was domed, really big, and was all red with light red fire balls on the walls. The dome was blue.

Mario Replica: So, you have come.

Young Link: How did you know I lived?

Mario Replica: I sense things from a power that I have. The only thing I need to become invincible is to find the room in this rundown building that I can learn to fully unlock the darkness inside of me, and then robots will take over the world, and then, the universe!

Young Link: Sure.

Mario Replica: But first, I have to kill annoyances like you!

Right after he said that, he used the unknown power to throw Young Link into a wall, but before he could do that, Young Link shot a beam of light at him through his hand and he was thrown against the wall while Young Link was floated down to the ground gently right in front of the wall, having almost hit it.

Mario Replica: So, you have learned the power of light. Well, no matter, I'll just have to use my full powers.

Young Link: I won't give you a chance to!

With that, Young Link made ninety-nine light clones of him form a large circle around the Mario replica, making one hundred including him. Young Link then had them all use a move that he made up on the spot, the last light. He called it this because it was probably going to be the last bit of light that whoever was being hit would see. You made a light shield form around you and you shot balls of light at the enemy. If needed, you'd curve the balls of light around something that was in the way. The only thing that was bad about this that Young Link didn't know about yet was that it wore you out so much that you'd be knocked unconscious for three days and someone would have to feed you and quench your thirst while you were unconscious or you would die. Once the attack was over, the Mario Replica was only seen as a nail on the ground, everything else was annihilated. Then, Young Link's light clones disappeared and he fell unconscious on what was now the ground because the impact was so huge that the building was destroyed. Then, the rebels came and took him to their base.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Authors note: I'll get back to the actual tournament in either the next chapter or the one after that unless I think of something else to write about. The only other thing that I can think of saying is review because you already read the story if you're here lol.


	7. Chapter 7: An Unwelcome Welcoming

The Tournament of Heroes

Authors note: First…sorry it's been so long since I last updated I've just been getting lazy lol. Next…I'm ((thankfully)) over my obsession with reviews ((yay!)) and you might have already guessed…but in this chapter the rebels will be revealed and ((maybe)) the tournament will start again…

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Last Time: Young Link destroyed The Mario Replica, leader of all the replicas, into nothing but a nail and destroyed his base. Not knowing, however, that the move he used to destroy him would knock him out for their days, went unconscious and the rebel came and brought him to their base.

Young Link heard voices, voices that sounded happy and joyful. He opened his eyes, and to his surprise, he saw all of his old friends! He was lying on a bed ((a hospital-like bed)) and everyone seemed to be celebrating something. Then Young Link remembered the Mario Replica's defeat. The place he was in, as far as he could tell so far, only had one room, and it was packed with people, his friends. There were streamers and balloons everywhere. Then his friend Ness saw him awake and sitting up.

Ness was a young boy who used psychic ((you wouldn't believe how many times it took me to spell psychic lol)) powers to defeat his enemies. He always wore a yellow and blue striped shirt and red pants and shoes. ((Sorry if the description is a little sketchy)) He also always carries a bat around with him.

Ness: Hey everyone, Young Link ok!

At this, everyone crowded around the bed they put him on.

Young Link: What happened to everyone?

At this, the real Mario came up to a chair next to the bed, sat down, and started telling the story.

Mario: It all started when we all wanted to make clones of ourselves, so we made robot clones, or what they called themselves later the replicas.

Young Link: Why did you make them?

Mario: We decided to make them just in case evil presented itself, as Ness predicted, but it turns out, that they became that evil. They decided that they shouldn't have to take orders from us and attacked. Some of us barely made it, so the very few of us that had our health cured everyone back and the replicas tried searching for us, but never found us. We built this underground base secretly, and started plotting how to get rid of them. We saw you walking towards the tournament and you getting attacked by the Link Replica, but couldn't do anything about it and give ourselves away. You see, they thought we were all dead, that we had given up and jumped off a cliff or something, so we hung low in our base for a while. But when you went to the tournament we knew you were our only hope, because Ness saw in a dream that you would be the one to save us. So we tried to destroy the replicas, but then the Link Replica came along and he was too powerful so we fled, but came back a few minutes later to spy on him, to you, who wasn't there to see us attempt to kill the replicas, thought he was the real Link and he killed all of us, but they were only replicas.

Young Link: But the replicas came back…

Mario: Yes, my replica thought he should be the leader of all of them, they had a big quarrel over that, as each one of them wanted to be the leader. But after a while the Mario Replica came across the building that became his base, it was old and shabby then, so he brought it back to life for the replica's base. The house, unknown to the Mario Replica, housed two paths to follow; you saw those paths when he crumbled you down under the floor. He soon found out about them and started looking for them to find the ultimate power, but never found them. Then he found another room in there, a room with a core in the middle. He touched it and unknowingly at the time absorbed it when he touched it, giving him ultimate powers. The only thing he then needed was to find the two paths to take over this world and many others. He discovered he had powers when he got into a fight with one of the other replicas; he smashed that replica to bits. Then he thought if he had destructive powers, he might have healing abilities as well, and it turns out he did. As soon as he found out he had those powers, he made himself the leader. He then made replicas of the Master and Crazy Hands. Soon after that, we found out you were seeking revenge on The Link Replica and knew you'd then have to go through the Mario Replica after, because you'd want revenge on him for controlling all of the replicas to destroy all of us to take over the world. We then started to search for another energy core. If we found it and gave it to you, you would have had a chance, then we decided to look through his base and found the two paths. When we heard banging above us we left and told Falco and Ness to stay behind and help. So when you were almost killed Ness opened the hole in the floor and He and Falco healed you to health. Then they helped you get through the path of light to be able to defeat the Mario Replica once and for all. We just found out when we brought you here three days ago that one of the paths would make you stronger than absorbing an energy core, so we started to celebrate his defeat.

Young Link: So you're all the real thing…right?

Suddenly, all of their eyes glowed bright yellow and started moving zombie-like towards him. Then there was a knock on the door, at once, all of the replicas stopped. The Fox Replica went to get the door. At the door, was none other than…

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Authors note: I guess that I was wrong in chapter five; this has to big my biggest cliffy lol. Now I'll be updating more because it's summer vacation, so the next chapter will probably be up tomorrow, Saturday, or Sunday.


	8. Chapter 8: Overwhelming Power

1Tournament of Heroes

Authors note: I know, it's been a VERY long time since I've written…I just haven't felt like doing it, but now I feel like working on a little bit of it so I think I will, or maybe I'll do the whole thing, I don't know yet lol.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Last chapter: Young Link's safety was only short lasted because it turned out that everyone there were replicas and someone came to the door…

This chapter:

When the Fox Replica opened the door, the Mario Replica was there!

But…then out of nowhere, came a battle cry! It sounded like…Young Link! But he was Young Link; he tried to work the gears in his mind, working to figure out who it was. His answer came when someone dashed towards the door, he ,or she, went so fast that Young Link couldn't see them at first. Then the only one left standing was the Mario Replica.

Then, when Young Link looked behind him…he saw the Young Link Replica!

Young Link Replica: I've come to help.

Young Link: What do you mean? And how did you recover?

Young Link Replica: Well, it all started after you defeated me, I felt like I was frozen in time, and if that was what it was like to be a Replica, always feeling so helpless, so…destroyed, then I decided that I didn't want to be a Replica anymore. I know that I can't change what I am, but I can still side with the Replica haters!

Then, with an awesome rush of power, the Young Link Replica charged the Mario Replica and slashed him with his sword. It happened so fast that Young Link wasn't sure what happened until he saw his own Replica at the Mario Replica, but the Mario Replica didn't even flinch.

Mario Replica: You should remember what I told you, everytime I regenerate I become more powerful. I also finally found this.

The Mario Replica then reached into his pocket and pulled out a bright blue sphere trapped inside of a glass cube. Young Link and his replica realized that it was another power core!

Mario Replica: I also discovered more power…

He then held out his hand and a dark sphere appeared in his hand. He found the dark path!

Mario Replica: Once I absorb the power core I will be the most powerful robot in the world!

Then he destroyed the glass cube with his dark sphere, but before the power core could hit the replicas hand, The Young Link Replica grabbed it! ((Dun dun dun! Lol)) then he started to float, and a bright light filled the room. When the light dimmed everyone could see that he was now clad in white instead of his usual green, he also had the power ups on the master sword that the original Young Link had! Young Link knew this because he saw all of the extra signs on the Master Sword.

Young Link Replica ((to himself)): I feel so powerful…and real…am I not a robot anymore? I feel something…something beating, it's a heart…

Then the Mario Replica punched the Young Link Replica through the wall on the other side of the room. In spite of this The Young Link replica floated ((yes…floated!)) back inside of the room.

Young Link Replica: Now I am even more powerful than the original…I'm alive and surging with power.

Mario Replica: I'll just keep coming back, even if you defeat me this time. And every time I will be even more powerful than before!

Then the Mario Replica fled.

Young Link Replica ((to Young Link)): He's fleeing back to his headquarters. He is most likely going to rebuild them ((points to the destroyed replicas)), try to become more powerful, or, more likely, both.

Young Link: So what do we do?

Young Link Replica: There is a hidden building a little ways away from here. It is said that inside of it when one trains they will be more powerful than the sun itself.

Young Link: How far away is it exactly?

Young Link Replica: About fifty miles away.

Young Link: …Take me there.

After stocking up on supplies the two set off for something far greater than either of them could have imagined.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Author's Note: Yes, I know, it's a short chapter. I'm nearly starting to run out of ideas . I'll probably be working on the next chapter today and I'll try to make it longer. The plot is almost done :D.


	9. Chapter 9: A Powerful Power

Tournament of Heroes

Author's note: …Please don't make me say it. Can we just move on with the actual chapter? xD

I will also now be referring to the two Young Links as Young Link 1 and Young Link 2 xD

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Last time: The two Young Links headed for the "mysterious building" in which they could become more powerful than the sun.

This chapter:

Young Link 2: We should stop here. The building should be just over that hill.

They were in a valley surrounded by hills on all sides. Young Link 2 was pointing to a hill to the north. It was sunset. The air was filled with the smell of something sweet.

Young Link 1: All right, but, what's that smell?

Young Link 2: Don't follow the scent. It is a trap. There are many traps surrounding the building to prevent people from entering it.

Young Link 1: But what if someone like us has to get in? Like, for the greater good?

Young Link 2: There are ways of getting in that have been told to very few people. Tomorrow we will head off to the hill in the east.

Young Link 1: Why, what's there?

Young Link 2: I was told in a dream that I had the other night to go there. I honestly don't actually know what's there yet.

Young Link 1 didn't reply. Instead, he started to set up his tent and dug a small fire pit. After cooking some preserved fish and eating it, they each went into their own tents and slept for the night. The next morning, they packed everything up, making sure to destroy all the traces that would've told any unwanted "guests" where they were heading.

They started to hike up the hill to the east. The fours hills were all equal in height, but they were pretty high. They were almost like small mountains. When they reached the top, the looked down and saw that they were looking down upon a small, seemingly abandoned village. There was no sign of activity whatsoever.

Young Link 2: I was told that something would be in that building in the center.

He pointed to a build that was slightly larger than the other and had two stories. The other ones were only one story high.

They started to carefully descend down the hill. They didn't want to trip and go tumbling down, so it took them almost twice as long to go down it as it did to go up it. When they finally reached the building, they saw that there was no door in the doorway, just a blanket. They walked inside to find a small, empty fire pit. There was nothing else there, except for a small doorway in the ceiling.

Young Link 2: Grab my hand and I can jump us through the hole.

Young Link 1 then held on for dear life as a sudden surge of upward motion led him trough the small hole. When they got a look around, they could see that there was nothing there, except for an old marionette. It was brownish in old age and had some wood chipped off of it. It was also missing an eye. The pair walked forward and stared at it.

Young Link 1: What is it?

Young Link 2: It appeared in my dream. I think we should take a look at it. DON'T TOUCH IT!

Young Link 1 had just gone to pick it up.

Young Link 1: Why not? It would be easier to take a look at if we could pick it up.

Young Link 2: In my dream I saw a dark figure pick it up, and he burst into flames. We'll have to examine it by walking around it.

They started slowly walking around it, taking in every detail about it. When they each reached the back the saw one word etched into it:

_LIGHT_

Young Link 1: Light?

All of a sudden, the marionette started to float, and a bright light filled the room. The light was so bright that the two Young Links had to shield their eyes with their arms. When the light faded and their eyes adjusted to the light, the pair could see that the marionette looked new, and it was now facing them.

_Marionette: I am the guardian of this world. I sent you here because there is a disturbance threatening to engulf the world._

Young Link 1 + 2: The Mario Replica…

_Marionette: You are correct. And do you know what lies over that other hill? It is the power to destroy this formidable foe. This is what you must do. The building is a small square one with one story. Do not be fooled by any imitations. Go through a gate at the large hill overlooking the building and head straight for it to avoid any traps. It is imperative that you go through the gate. There will be no door, just an empty doorway. Go through there. Once inside, you will see a gigantic hole full of lava. This is an illusion. You must jump into the lava. It will give you extensive power of light and strength, not to mention the power to fly. Now, GO._

There was a blink of the really bright light and it looked as it always had, it was also facing in the right position.

Young Link 1: Let's go.

They headed to the top of the hill overlooking the building. When they looked down they saw that there was the building the marionette talked about, another, bigger building. There were also a lot of rocks piled on top of each other on two sides of the pair.

Young Link 1: That must be the gate.

He was pointing to the two piles of rocks.

Young Link 2: And the small square building should be the right one.

They walked through the rocks and headed straight for the building on the left, reluctantly ignoring the sweet smell coming from the building on the right.

When they reached the entrance, they saw two doorways. One had a door and the other one didn't.

Young Link 2: It should be the empty doorway.

The pair walked through the empty doorway and found that they were standing on a very small platform, the rest of the floor had was dug into and filled with lava about fifteen feet below them.

Young Link 1: Good luck.

Young Link 2: Same to you.

With that they both leaped into the fiery abyss below…

Young Link 1 woke up. He was floating on water. He was in very faint light, just enough so he could see. He started swimming in place and looked below him. He could see nothing below the surface of the water. He also noticed that he was completely dry.

Mysterious Voice: Drink the water. It will give you unimaginable power.

Young Link 1: Why should I trust you?

Mysterious Voice: Do you see any other way out?

Young Link 1: …

Young Link 1 took a sip of the water he was swimming in. All of a sudden, he felt a power well inside of him, and then e was unconscious again.

When he awoke, he was standing in front of the door of the newly repaired headquarters in Congo Jungle. Young Link 2 was there with him also.

Young Link 2: Took you long enough.

He smiled.

Young Link 1: What do you mean?

Young Link 2: I drank the water without question; I've been waiting here for a few minutes.

Young Link 1: Well, anyway, do you think they want to go in? I mean, I still don't know how to destroy the Mario Replica if he's just going to keep coming back.

Young Link 2: Well, I was told by my mysterious voice that we now have a power other than the ones that the marionette told us about. He said that if we concentrate our power together, we could completely destroy this headquarters, which also destroys the Mario Replicas hope of ever becoming more powerful.

The pair then completely concentrated on a power that could destroy the building. Suddenly, a big, single shield of light surrounded them. It started to expand, destroying everything in its path, including the building! Then shield of light vanished.

Then a box fell out of the sky, presumably from the top of the building. Once it hit the ground it opened and a speaker was inside of it.

Mario Replica's Voice: Nice try you two, but I have fled this place and found a new headquarters! Bad luck finding me!

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Author's Note: Well, at least I kept one promise…it was longer than the last one xD


End file.
